Keeping track of the serial plagarist
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: To the legion of Arnie and MegaMatt09 Army. This is to help keep track of the theiving troll. Let's keep getting his accounts banned and keep people aware of what's going on.
1. The PM

To the Legion of Arnie! and The Megamatt09 Army!

I have decided to create this post so we can all keep tabls on the thieving troll.

So please keep tabs on all the account ids. and the names that the troll keeps changing his accounts too.

Down below you will see the private message that I sent to the troll at his 'Just Another Sock Puppet' account:

 _Seriously man whom are you freaking kidding with the (quote by **YOU** : I am really starting to dislike TAPIR. Although I agree with their anti-plagiarism agenda, I dislike them personally. Just because one person falsely accused me of being the plagiarizing troll, many members automatically assumed this was true. One member even called me a "lying, stealing, bitch." Of course, this is all with absolutely no proof what so ever. All I did was create a new account, write an anti-plagiarism song and share with the person who inspired me to write it in my first review. Feels like the Salem Witch trials. As soon as someone calls you out, it really doesn't matter if you are guilty or innocent. Most people have already made up their minds. Very disappointing in deed. Unquote) jazz that you are spewing?_

 _Everyone single person in the Harry Potter category on this site fully knows that you are the theiving plaiarism troll that has been stealing other people's stories from this sight and other sights ... and trying to say that **YOU** wrote them. Everyone KNOWS that you are the idiot whom are creating over a hundred accounts and suddenly you have like stories posted up to twenty chapters on the same day ... completely written and done. We all know that it is you. Because so far we got over 45 of your sock puppet accounts banned ... then through behold you get around six more up within days of each other ... and lord behold **THE EXACT SAME** stories are posted in those accounts._

 _How fucking dumb do you think we are on this sight? Seriously people have been on FFN for over twenty years ... they know what stories and whom wrote them have been around longer than your so called sock puppet accounts and all the stories ... and yet if they don't all they have do is go up to the search button and type in the name of your stories and the stories come up ..._

 ** _The Grass Is Always Greener by kb0 reviews_**  
 ** _During the second term of Harry's sixth year, he ends up saving Daphne Greengrass from a fate worse than death. To repay him, she teaches him Occlumency and they get to know each other well enough to learn that labels are not always useful... HP/DG_**  
 ** _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 100,620 - Reviews: 1042 - Favs: 6,476 - Follows: 2,304 - Updated: Jan 13, 2009 - Published: Jun 19, 2008 - Harry P., Daphne G. - Complete_**

 ** _The Grass Is Always Greener by George Clooney reviews_**  
 ** _During the second term of Harry's sixth year, he ends up saving Daphne Greengrass from a fate worse than death. To repay him, she teaches him Occlumency and they get to know each other well enough to learn that labels are not always useful... HP/DG_**  
 ** _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 46,759 - Reviews: 21 - Favs: 29 - Follows: 56 - Updated: 8h ago - Published: May 24 - Harry P., Daphne G._**

 _Simple things to check out._

 _You are the retard whom is stealing people's works ... and we aren't going to put up with it at all. We will get **ALL** (even this socket puppet account) banned!_

 _WE ARE THE LEGION OF ARNIE! WE ARE THE MEGAMATT09 ARMY!_

~Going to enjoy this.

Proud member of the legion of Arnie and Megamatt09 Army.


	2. ID of accounts

**Current live accounts:**

10795330

10771393

10781883

10778746

10774913

 **Banned accounts since I personally became aware of this:**

6798516

10605814

4561340

6798357

6807957

5118926


	3. Stolen Stories

_**These are the only stories that I found through the story search button on fan fiction net.**_

 **Harry** **Potter** : **Air** **Elemental** by kb0 _reviews_

After his adventure in the Department of Mysteries, **Harry** finds a new power over **air** which gives him confidence. He's "live and let live" until you come after him, then watch out. This starts just after the revelation of the prophecy at the end of book5.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 19 - Words: 212,661 - Reviews: 1177 - Favs: 2,968 - Follows: 2,533 - Updated: Oct 28, 2016 - Published: Jun 12, 2016 - [Harry P., Susan B.] - Complete

 **Harry** **Potter** : **Air** **Elemental** by George Clooney reviews

After his adventure in the Department of Mysteries, **Harry** finds a new power over **air** which gives him confidence. He's "live and let live" until you come after him, then watch out. This starts just after the revelation of the prophecy at the end of book5.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 40,994 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 21 - Follows: 20 - Updated: 16h ago - Published: May 25 - Harry P., Susan B.

...

 **H** **J** **Potter** by S.M wane reviews

Who would expect that sharing a simple kiss with his best friend was all it needed to begin a journey far beyond his greatest imagination? Soul-bond fic

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 55 - Words: 563,028 - Reviews: 3596 - Favs: 6,966 - Follows: 4,601 - Updated: Jun 16, 2013 - Published: May 28, 2009 - Harry P., Hermione G. - Complete

 **H** **J** **Potter** by George Clooney reviews

Who would expect that sharing a simple kiss with his best friend was all it needed to begin a journey far beyond his greatest imagination? Soul-bond fic

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 22,439 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 18 - Follows: 38 - Updated: 16h ago - Published: May 26 - Harry P., Hermione G.

...

The **Accidental** **Bond** by kb0 reviews

Harry finds that his "saving people thing" is a power of its own, capable of **bonding** single witches to him if their life is in mortal danger, with unusual results. H/multi

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 33 - Words: 415,017 - Reviews: 4082 - Favs: 6,583 - Follows: 4,862 - Updated: Jan 16, 2013 - Published: Dec 23, 2009 - Harry P. - Complete

The **Accidental** **Bond** by George Clooney reviews

Harry finds that his "saving people thing" is a power of its own, capable of **bonding** single witches to him if their life is in mortal danger, with unusual results. H/multi

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 48,057 - Reviews: 16 - Favs: 30 - Follows: 47 - Updated: 17h ago - Published: May 24 - Harry P., Hermione G., Ginny W., Fleur D.

...

The **British** **Reformation** by kb0 reviews

After Sirius dies, Harry is isolated and feels betrayed by everyone who's been around him recently and leaves to figure out what he should do. An "old friend" is sent to look after him and try to bring him back. Together they search for a way to kill a Dark Lord and maybe fix society too.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 12 - Words: 136,650 - Reviews: 1099 - Favs: 2,824 - Follows: 1,999 - Updated: Mar 21, 2014 - Published: Dec 31, 2013 - Harry P., Fleur D. - Complete

The **British** **Reformation** by George Clooney reviews

After Sirius dies, Harry is isolated and feels betrayed by everyone who's been around him recently and leaves to figure out what he should do. An "old friend" is sent to look after him and try to bring him back. Together they search for a way to kill a Dark Lord and maybe fix society too.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 30,790 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 24 - Follows: 28 - Updated: 17h ago - Published: May 25 - Harry P., Fleur D.

...

The **Grass** Is **Always** **Greener** by kb0 reviews

During the second term of Harry's sixth year, he ends up saving Daphne Greengrass from a fate worse than death. To repay him, she teaches him Occlumency and they get to know each other well enough to learn that labels are not **always** useful... HP/DG

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 100,620 - Reviews: 1042 - Favs: 6,477 - Follows: 2,304 - Updated: Jan 13, 2009 - Published: Jun 19, 2008 - Harry P., Daphne G. - Complete

The **Grass** Is **Always** **Greener** by George Clooney reviews

During the second term of Harry's sixth year, he ends up saving Daphne Greengrass from a fate worse than death. To repay him, she teaches him Occlumency and they get to know each other well enough to learn that labels are not **always** useful... HP/DG

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 46,759 - Reviews: 22 - Favs: 33 - Follows: 61 - Updated: 17h ago - Published: May 24 - Harry P., Daphne G.

...

 **Antithesis** by Wind Whisperer reviews

AU Dark!Harry - Harry has a twin brother, Eric, the hailed child of the prophecy. When they go to Hogwarts, their world both polarizes and becomes more mixed up than ever before. In such a society, it's easy to stray from the "right" path... Now in Year 2

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Angst/Adventure - Chapters: 17 - Words: 103,187 - Reviews: 853 - Favs: 1,392 - Follows: 1,603 - Updated: Sep 12, 2009 - Published: Jun 9, 2008 - Harry P.

 **Antithesis** by George Clooney reviews

AU Dark!Harry - Harry has a twin brother, Eric, the hailed child of the prophecy. When they go to Hogwarts, their world both polarizes and becomes more mixed up than ever before. In such a society, it's easy to stray from the "right" path...

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,077 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 3 - Published: 17h ago - Harry P.

...

 **RuneMaster** by Tigerman reviews

In third year, Harry decided to quit Divination, following Hermione. Having to take a substitute course, he end up choosing Ancient Runes and find himself to be quite gifted. Smart Harry. Slightly manipulative. Rated M for later subjects and language.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 18 - Words: 149,721 - Reviews: 3646 - Favs: 14,170 - Follows: 5,889 - Updated: Dec 30, 2009 - Published: May 21, 2009 - Harry P., Luna L. - Complete

 **RuneMaster** by George Clooney reviews

In third year, Harry decided to quit Divination, following Hermione. Having to take a substitute course, he end up choosing Ancient Runes and find himself to be quite gifted. Smart Harry. Slightly manipulative.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,211 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 11 - Follows: 17 - Published: 17h ago - Harry P., Luna L.

...

 **Harry** **Potter** , **Wizarding** **Savior**? by dbzdragonlanceman reviews

 **Harry** in his anger at the Headmaster after the death of Sirius finally burns through the Memory Charm that the Headmaster cast on him just before third year and comes to some surprising revelations

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy - Chapters: 21 - Words: 50,088 - Reviews: 1305 - Favs: 4,467 - Follows: 2,268 - Updated: Nov 10, 2011 - Published: Sep 28, 2011 - Harry P., Daphne G. - Complete

 **Harry** **Potter** , **Wizarding** **Savior**? by Tapir sucks dick reviews

 **Harry** in his anger at the Headmaster after the death of Sirius finally burns through the Memory Charm that the Headmaster cast on him just before third year and comes to some surprising revelations

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9,023 - Reviews: 23 - Favs: 70 - Follows: 117 - Updated: 17h ago - Published: May 24 - Harry P., Daphne


	4. Stolen Stories 2

**Basilisk-born**

By: Ebenbild

Fifth year: After the Dementor attack, Harry is not returning to Hogwarts – is he? ! Instead of Harry, a snake moves into the lions' den. People won't know what hit them when Dumbledore's chess pawn Harry is lost in time… Manipulative Dumbledore, 'Slytherin!Harry', Time Travel!

Rated: Fiction T - English - Mystery/Adventure - Harry P., Salazar S. - Chapters: 56 - Words: 409,379 - Reviews: 2,799 - Favs: 4,308 - Follows: 5,092 - Updated: Apr 7 - Published: Sep 22, 2014 - id: 10709411

 **Basilisk-born**

By: Richard Gere

Fifth year: After the Dementor attack, Harry is not returning to Hogwarts – is he? ! Instead of Harry, a snake moves into the lions' den. People won't know what hit them when Dumbledore's chess pawn Harry is lost in time… Manipulative Dumbledore, 'Slytherin!Harry', Time Travel!

Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Romance - Harry P., Daphne G. - Words: 1,451 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 6 - Published: 7h ago - id: 12952758

...

 **Runic** **Animagi** by Kassien reviews

COMPLETE! AU! Post OoTP, Sixth Year Story. Harry decides to have a little fun after hearing the Prophecy as a death sentence and his life takes on a life of its own! Harry/Daphne, HP/DG!

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Humor/Angst - Chapters: 36 - Words: 161,554 - Reviews: 1267 - Favs: 5,640 - Follows: 2,374 - Updated: Jan 10, 2010 - Published: May 25, 2009 - Harry P., Daphne G. - Complete

 **Runic** **Animagi** by Richard Gere reviews

AU! Post OoTP, Sixth Year Story. Harry decides to have a little fun after hearing the Prophecy as a death sentence and his life takes on a life of its own! Harry/Daphne, HP/DG!

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,401 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 10 - Published: 7h ago - Harry P., Daphne G.

...

 **Poison** **Pen** by GenkaiFan reviews

Harry has had enough of seeing his reputation shredded in the Daily Prophet and decides to do something about it. Only he decides to embrace his Slytherin side to rectify matters.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Drama/Humor - Chapters: 32 - Words: 74,506 - Reviews: 9022 - Favs: 21,534 - Follows: 8,556 - Updated: Jun 21, 2010 - Published: Dec 3, 2009 - Harry P. - Complete

 **Poison** **Pen** by John Cusack 1 reviews

Harry has had enough of seeing his reputation shredded in the Daily Prophet and decides to do something about it. Only he decides to embrace his Slytherin side to rectify matters.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,392 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 7 - Published: 7h ago - Harry P.

...

 **Deprived** by The Crimson Lord reviews

On that fateful day, two Potters were born. One was destined to be the Boy-Who-Lived. The other was forgotten by the Wizarding World. Now, as the Triwizard Tournament nears, a strange boy is contracted to defend a beautiful girl.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 159,330 - Reviews: 3890 - Favs: 10,963 - Follows: 10,713 - Updated: Apr 29, 2012 - Published: Sep 22, 2011 - Harry P., Fleur D.

 **Deprived** by John Cusack 1 reviews

On that fateful day, two Potters were born. One was destined to be the Boy-Who-Lived. The other was forgotten by the Wizarding World. Now, as the Triwizard Tournament nears, a strange boy is contracted to defend a beautiful girl.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,038 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 8 - Published: 7h ago - Harry P., Fleur D.


	5. Stolen Stories 3

**Know** **Your** **Rights** by megamatt09 _reviews_

Revamped. A couple of chance encounters on Harry's initial trip to Diagon Alley causes him to ask questions of a world that doesn't like questions being asked of it. Blatantly and obviously AU.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Drama/Crime - Chapters: 14 - Words: 68,209 - Reviews: 330 - Favs: 1,535 - Follows: 1,368 - Updated:Mar 15, 2015- Published:Dec 27, 2014- [Harry P., Astoria G., Daphne G., N. Tonks] - Complete

 **Know** **Your** **Rights** by President Trump reviews

A couple of chance encounters on Harry's initial trip to Diagon Alley causes him to ask questions of a world that doesn't like questions being asked of it. Blatantly and obviously AU.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,625 - Reviews: 9 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 9 - Published:13h ago- Harry P., N. Tonks, Astoria G., Daphne G.

Okay occording to 'President Trump' MegaMatt09 _stole_ his story. My question is how is that even human possible? I mean look 'President Trump' published his story thirteen _hours_ ago ... while MegaMatt09 published his story on _December 27th 2014._ Now my question is how in the world could MegaMatt09 steal a story that was just published not even a day ago all the way back in the year of _2014_? Does that make any since to anyone)?

...

 **Inverted** by megamatt09 reviews

AU. When Unspeakables Harry and Ginny Potter stumble upon a mysterious antique device, they are transported to an alternate world very different from their own.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Suspense - Chapters: 15 - Words: 83,777 - Reviews: 374 - Favs: 676 - Follows: 331 - Updated: Mar 14, 2009 - Published: Feb 8, 2009 - Harry P., Ginny W. - Complete

 **Inverted** by President Trump reviews

AU. When Unspeakables Harry and Ginny Potter stumble upon a mysterious antique device, they are transported to an alternate world very different from their own.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,582 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 2 - Published: 13h ago - Harry P., Ginny W.

(Here is another story that 'President Trump' claims that MegaMatt09 stole from him. Yet again 'President Trump' just published it thirteen hours ago (two stories at the same time ... he's a fast writer isn't he now) ... while MegaMatt09 published the "stolen" story on Feburay 8th, 2009. A little over nine years ago ... seriously what is going on here? How is MegaMatt09 able to steal 'President Trumps' current published stories nine and four years previous. Does MegaMatt09 have control of the TARDIS?)

...

 **Harry** **Potter** and The **Marriage** ( **s** ) of a **Lifetime** by Arnie1701 reviews

Summary: A drunken night of celebration. A marriage contract. What could possibly go wrong? ( **Harry** P./N. Tonks/Fleur D./Susan B./?/?/?)

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 28 - Words: 75,181 - Reviews: 606 - Favs: 1,115 - Follows: 1,480 - Updated: Mar 1 - Published: Jul 21, 2016 - Harry P., Fleur D., N. Tonks, Susan B.

 **Harry** **Potter** and The **Marriage** ( **s** ) of a **Lifetime** by President Trump reviews

A drunken night of celebration. A marriage contract. What could possibly go wrong? ( **Harry** P./N. Tonks/Fleur D./Susan B./?/?/?)

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 863 - Reviews: 11 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 4 - Published: 13h ago - Harry P., Fleur D., N. Tonks, Susan B.

...

 **Inheritance** by megamatt09 reviews

The events of the graveyard result in interesting ramifications as Lord Voldemort is not the only one who returns to a body. Harry/Multi.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Chapters: 16 - Words: 65,535 - Reviews: 366 - Favs: 1,016 - Follows: 538 - Updated: Jan 23, 2014 - Published: Dec 29, 2013 - [Harry P., Lily Evans P., N. Tonks, Fleur D.] - Complete

 **Inheritance** by President Trump reviews

The events of the graveyard result in interesting ramifications as Lord Voldemort is not the only one who returns to a body. Harry/Multi.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 13,026 - Reviews: 20 - Favs: 17 - Follows: 18 - Updated: 14h ago - Published: May 25 - Harry P., Lily Evans P., Fleur D., N. Tonks

...

 **Dark** **Echoes** by megamatt09 reviews

Lily uses a **dark** ritual to protect her son which has long term ramifications for him. Not that he's complaining about the perks of the matter. Harry/Multi, obviously. Very **dark** and may offend delicate sensibilities. More information inside.

Crossover - X-Men & Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Adventure - Chapters: 50 - Words: 247,296 - Reviews: 125 - Favs: 693 - Follows: 538 - Updated:Mar 5, 2015- Published:Jul 2, 2014- [Harry P., Illyana R./Magik, Emma F./White Queen, Selene/Black Queen] - Complete

 **Dark** **Echoes** by President Trump reviews

Lily uses a **dark** ritual to protect her son which has long term ramifications for him. Not that he's complaining about the perks of the matter. Harry/Multi, obviously. Reposted after accidental deletion. Don't ask even though someone end up will doing so.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,303 - Reviews: 21 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 2 - Updated: 14h ago - Published: May 24 - Harry P.

...

 **Aspirations** by megamatt09 reviews

AU. Harry is shunned not only Ron, but Hermione as well after the Goblet of Fire incident. Ginny befriends Harry and history changes. Future Dark!Harry Dark!Ginny pairing, extended summary inside. Note from 2012: I'm not a huge fan of this story now, but leaving it up for historical purposes for those who do enjoy it.

Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 55 - Words: 371,805 - Reviews: 3420 - Favs: 5,675 - Follows: 2,407 - Updated:Jan 24, 2009- Published:Sep 18, 2008- Harry P., Ginny W. - Complete

 **Aspirations** by President Trump reviews

AU. Harry is shunned not only Ron, but Hermione as well after the Goblet of Fire incident. Ginny befriends Harry and history changes. Future Dark!Harry Dark!Ginny pairing, extended summary inside.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 7,511 - Reviews: 21 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 6 - Updated: 14h ago - Published: May 25 - Harry P., Ginny W.

...

 **Ascension** **Book** **One** : **Bloodline** by megamatt09 reviews

AU. The Rewrite! There is much more to Harry Potter than meets the eye. Much more. **Book** **One** of Four. Harry/Kara/Faora/Diana/Karen/Multi. Massive harem.

Crossover - Harry Potter & Justice League - Rated: M - English - Sci-Fi/Romance - Chapters: 39 - Words: 415,523 - Reviews: 813 - Favs: 1,641 - Follows: 1,145 - Updated:Mar 15, 2017- Published:Jun 29, 2013- Harry P., Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman - Complete

 **Ascension** **Book** **One** : **Bloodline** by President Trump reviews

AU. The Rewrite! There is much more to Harry Potter than meets the eye. Much more. **Book** **One** of Four. Harry/Kara/Faora/Diana/Karen/Multi. Massive harem.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 13,826 - Reviews: 29 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 6 - Updated:14h ago- Published:May 24- Harry P.


	6. ID of accounts part 2

**Current live accounts:**

10604618

10580882


	7. ID of accounts part 3

**Dead accounts as of 6/9/2018**

10774913

10778746

10771393

10781883


	8. Troll strikes as guest

__(branchkk chapter 7 . 8m ago__

 _ _Really this is getting annoying! One message from another to another bitch slapping each other with words. I don't know who wrote first or not. If anyone steal the works of another it is wrong. Own up if you plagarism! Otherwise I don't give a damn. I love reading stories but this is killing the mood of readers who read your petty reviews. Pettiness is unbecoming in adults or upcoming adults. Let this die! Please!)__

I have noticed that this review was posted by an unsigned (unaccount) ... so I am taking it that it is the troll whom has now offically had 49 of their account banned for stealing works from original author's. Now I am going to leave this (non story) up because I know for a fact that the troll will just be making more accounts and keep stealing for the original authors.

Whenever I see a title and summary ... that I know I have seen on this site years previous ... then I'm going to be using the search button and bring up both copies of the stories. I will make a list of stolen and origianl stories where the publishing dates are clearly stated ... and I will post it here on this (non story).

Just so you know anytime there is a rude and offensive unsigned (unaccount) review to this (non story) then it's the troll trying to draw attention away from themselves. The troll will be attacking me and the others whom are not afraid to draw attention to his deeds on this site.


	9. New account

**Live-to-forgive**

 _Joined Nov 27, 2012, id: **4385886** , Profile Updated: May 29_

 _Author has written 65 stories for Naruto, Hetalia - Axis Powers, Inuyasha, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games, Avatar: Last Airbender, Teen Titans, My Little Pony, Transformers/Beast Wars, Danny Phantom, Batman, Homestuck, X-Men, Spider-Man, Justice League, Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Sonic the Hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, Wrestling, Vocaloid, X-overs, Misc. Plays/Musicals, Screenplays, RENT, Wicked, Les Misérables, Cats, Star Wars, Avengers, Pirates of the Caribbean, X-Men: The Movie, High School Musical, Supernatural, Glee, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Once Upon a Time, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Warriors, Mortal Instruments, Maximum Ride, Hobbit, Chronicles of Narnia, Young Justice, South Park, Ninja Turtles, X-Men: Evolution, Legend of Korra, Total Drama series, Ironman, Marvel, DC Superheroes, Avengers, and Jhonen Vasquez._

 **I'm calling this account a troll account (it may or may not be the theiving trolls actual account) but although the profile says that they joined back in 2012 ALL 65 stories have been published since the 10th of THIS month in THIS year (2018) ….**

 **Every single story has the exact same thing copied and pasted as this profile.**

 **I have decided not to share what this person has written …. but if you go to the fandoms and look for this pen name then you can see what I mean.**


End file.
